Trick or Treat, Pumpkin?
by eairty
Summary: Kevin is forced by Eddward to wear something a bit strange to a Halloween party. Rated M for adult themes and may or may not end up with a lovely lemon!


Trick or Treat, Pumpkin?

Kevin scowled at his reflection, which showed him in the most embarrassing outfit he has ever worn. His pale arms were bare up to his bony shoulders. This blue gauze-like opaque material graced his shoulders and clung to his chest and mid-section. A small v in the neckline showed his collarbones smattered with faint freckles. The tight material became loose around his hips and belled out, with sheer fabric on top of the opaque blue material.

The thin material stopped right above his small knees, exposing his lithe legs that had silver ribbons wrapped around and around his calves leading to dainty silver and sky blue shoes. 'How can women wear these darn things? All of my weight has been shifted towards the balls of my feet, and even though I have only been wearing them for a short period of time, my feet hurt immensely!' His reflection glared back at him through his glasses, wanting to scream at himself for being forced to wear this ridiculous outfit. Even though he knew he was male, the dress clung to the curves he had from the lack of muscle mass and the heels lengthened and thinned his legs, making him look much more feminine.

His green eyes brimmed with angry tears, blurring his vision, making his reflection look like a blue and white blob with bright red at the top. He even had to abandon his Quiz Bowl hat; usually perched upon his head, it was now placed on his steam pressed bed. He felt naked without that hat. In his anger he began to think about what Eddward had told him, no, bullied him to do.

"I want you to find the frilliest dress you can find and I want you to wear to my Halloween party, pumpkin. Make sure it's blue," this was how he remembered it in his current angry state.

Kevin could see the smirk on Edd's face, and the mischievous glint in his blue eyes. He felt his face become bright red again as he remembered the scene.

2 Days Ago

Edd towered over him in the boys changing room, pinning him to the lockers with his strong hand upon his chest, purring these words into his ear. Kevin's glasses had fogged up at the sight of Eddward in his small black swimming bottoms. His trademark black hat replaced with a swimmers cap, a few black strands escaping from the back. Water dripped from those dark strands. And he watched the water travel down the taller male's lithe body; toned from the rigorous swimming he did daily.

Kevin had tuned out what Edd was telling him to wear to some stupid party that he did not plan nor wish to attend. His eyes seemed glued to the body in front of him, mouth dry and attention elsewhere. He audibly cried out when he felt and heard his bullies fist punch into one of the lockers next to his face.

"Did you not hear me Minnow?" Cyan eyes bored into his green ones with obvious anger and venom dripping from his smooth and seemingly calm voice. Kevin gulped as he saw Edd's lip pull up into a sneer.

"I'm sorry Eddward, could you p-please tell me again?"

Edd's POV

A blue tongue darted out and lazily moistened his thin lips.

"Only if you pay close," he grabbed Kevin's chip and made him look straight at him, into his eyes, nowhere else, "attention, my pumpkin,"

Kevin gulped again, his jaw straining against Edd's long fingers. He nodded slowly, earning a small smile from those thin lips he so rapturously stared at moment ago white front teeth with a gap showing between those glorious lips. The smile widened more as he began to purr words to Kevin once again.

"I said that I want you to wear something specific for me my pumpkin," another dart of that blue tongue again drew Kevin's attention away for only a moment. That single moment was not missed, nor forgiven; Edd's fingers tightened and he pulled Kevin forward by his jaw and slammed his head into the locker. Not enough to hurt him badly, just enough to get his damn attention.

"Pay attention pumpkin or I will have to resort to harsher methods of making you do so," Eddward smirked as he watched Kevin become more frightened of him and look up at him with those green eyes.

"I want you to wear something that I know you absolutely will not be comfortable in. You will not be warm on the night of Halloween; you will be cold and deliciously embarrassed. Do you understand so far, pumpkin?" He grinned as Kevin once again nodded against his strong fingers. "It will be short, and I want it to be blue, with a smidge of silver, do you know what you will be wearing?" Edd didn't give Kevin the time to reply as he continued his diabolical request.  
He leaned forward, his nose almost touching the gingers' and he practically whispered to Kevin, "I want you to wear a blue, short dress." His face ached as his grin grew larger and wider as Kevin's bespectacled green eyes widened. "With silver and sky blue heels that will have, ribbons that wrap around those thin calves of yours." He almost laughed as he heard the shorter male breathe in sharply, he licked his lips again as he watched his most favorite play toy begin to shake slightly. "You better do what I say pumpkin, or else," his grip on Kevin's jaw tightened and he gave a little taste of his punishment should the smaller boy disobey him.

Kevin's POV

Kevin's hat fell off from the force of his head being slammed into the locker; he winced as he saw stars in his vision. Edd let go of his face, which was how he was able to stay upright, so he slipped down the locker, a moan escaped his from his lips. He sat on the floor, head bent forward so all he saw was the tiles between his legs, covered with tiny puddles of water that reflection his small face. Defeat shown in the eyes reflection at him, his hair disheveled from his trusty hat falling off. He began to visibly shake even more from a combination of fear and anger as he heard a bubble of laughter come out of Eddward's mouth as he walked away.

He no longer enjoyed those lips.

Present

Kevin's hands and jaw began to ache from being clenched so hard. He his the door with the side of his fist, the mirror on it shook from the force. At that moment he loathed Eddward; his bully, his superior, but he was also very angry at himself for taking every hit and blow from him. He felt hot tears escape from his eyes; which burned trails down his pale face, he pulled his fist back again. At that instant, in the back of his mind, he heard his mother say, 'Don't let him get to you dear, it will only let him have power over you.'

Kevin sniffled as he dropped his hand to his side; it was numb from being clenched and hitting the door. He felt like ripping off the clothing and crawling into bed, but he would not let Eddward get away with his bullying. Not this time, nor ever again. He wiped the tears away and pressed his palms into his eyes until he saw bursts in the back of his eye lids. He slowly walked over to his computer desk and sat in the chair, careful not to trip in the darned contraptions that were on his feet.

He put his hands in his lap but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to. Not until he had gazed upon his beloved mother in his mind and was once again calm. Oh, how he missed his mother, who was killed in a car crash with him just in the backseat when he was 12. He reached up, the dress tightening around his chest, and touched the small scar that was on his scalp, hidden by four years by his hat. He was grateful at that moment that he had talked his father into letting him grow his hair out a bit in order to cover his scar from the world. Even though now that he was in the silly dress he did end up looking like a girl with a pixie cut from it.

He slowly put his hand back into his lap, the material of the skirt making his hands feel a bit itchy. After 5 minutes he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the dimming light of his room. Kevin watched the dust motes float in a ray of sunshine from the window as he bit his lower lip and thought, 'should I risk being beaten to a pulp by Eddward and his gang for not showing up?' He glanced at the clock, it showed the time was 6:30; he has less than half an hour to finish getting ready and go or stay home.

Kevin sniffled again and sighed, 'I might as well deal with this and make it seem like I am not bothered by it. Yea, that will surely make Eddward leave me alone, at least for tonight' he thought to himself with a small smile on his face. Kevin swiveled his chair and used his desk to help him stand up on his still aching feet. 'I'll show that jerk that I will never be bothered by him again.'

He wobbled slightly as he walked the short distance to his door, his heart began to hammer in his chest and he froze. How was he going to get out of his house without the others in the cul-de-sac noticing him? Especially his best friend; Nazz, who may have stood by his side through everything but he had no idea what she would do if she saw him. Kevin hung his head in shame as he thought about all the fights Nazz tried to start with Eddward over the bruises and cuts. Edd would play innocent but she knew better, she always knew what was happening behind closed doors.

Tears pricked at his eyes again but he just blinked them away. He stood up straight and looked at himself in the mirror as he placed his hand on the door handle. Looking into his eyes once more; this time they reflected something other than fear or anger, he felt strong and a bit brave. He saw courage. He let out a breath to calm his nerves a bit and he turned the handle. He was very thankful that his father had to work the late shift that night.

As he walked over to the front door he was also glad that he didn't have to walk down any steps. Only one but that was just to get off his front stoop. He reached to grab his black wind blazer and he stifled a laugh as Edd's voice popped up in his head, 'you will not be warm on Halloween.' Kevin knew his legs and feet would definitely be cold, if not numb by the time he walked down the cul-de-sac to get to Eddward's place. But he could at least keep his upper body warm until he was possibly forced by one of Edd's lackeys at the door to take it off.

He gently pulled the coat on, trying to be careful not to rip the thin material of the dress. His fingers brushed against the familiar slick material of the thin coat before zipping it up. His fingers began to tremble slightly; his heart began to beat faster like moments ago. Once he zipped it up completely he shook his hands trying to get rid of the shakes. He then reached into the pocked of his wind breaker to make sure that he had his emergency asthma inhaler.

He visibly calmed down as his fingers curled around the small metal cylinder full of medication. His heart began to slow down and the sound of blood rushing in his ears went away quickly. He looked at the door with apprehension. With a final sigh he reached out and touched the cold door knob. It was now or never he told himself as he turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

Hello guys! I know I have been really inactive for almost an entire year! But here is a new story to wet your whistles and to get you guys back into loving Kev/Edd 3 which I hope you guys haven't stopped doing so :) please leave me some love with a review and check out my two other stories and leave me reviews on them as well!

A Game of Cat and Mouse

Street Fight

Love you all 3


End file.
